


White Carnations and Lavender

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Naruto works [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bottom Namikaze Minato, Mokuton Bondage, Namikaze Minato is a cinnamon roll, Namikaze Minato is the Head Academy Teacher of Konoha, Non canonical timeline, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn in the Forest of Death, Porn with Feelings, Senju Hashimara is sinnamon roll, Smut, Time Travel, Uchiha Izuna is willing to fight the Hokage for Minato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: White Carnation: Devotion and love that is sweet.Lavender: Refinement, grace, elegance.Or;Hashimara Senju wrecks Minato Namikaze in the forest of death.Izuna is Minato's best friend and is willing to die fighting the Hokage for him.Kakuzu is a good friend but he is a lil shit.Tobirama knows Minato is purer than his brother will ever be and feels sorry for him.Time is pretty screwy but Boruto doesn't exist and isn't canon so the Chinoike clan tragedy is prevented thanks to Minato and En Oyashiro, Chino and Fushi are somehow here.





	White Carnations and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingfish (idraax)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idraax/gifts).



Minato knows he is very gullible. 

Oh sure, he is very good when it comes to battle tactics, he is smart with ninjutsu, even has improved Tobirama Senju's Hiraishin, goes into regular discussions with the man and even sometimes partakes in some of the experiments he comes up with.

And yes, he might be put on a pedestal by the Chinoike Clan for guiding them to Konoha, averting a tragic incident that would leave its mark on history, and yes, he has admittedly played a role in Kakuzu, a former Takigakure-nin's reformation into a Konohagakure -nin(but he would argue that he simply showed a path that was already there and Kakuzu did the act of choosing it), and yes, he did save Uchiha Izuna from a demise.

But those who know him closely would also tell you that Minato Namikaze is a man that is very gullible when it comes to people. 

And as he moans almost brokenly as Hashirama hardens inside him yet again, bent in half as his prostate is continuously ram into, hands weakly gripping the mokuton branches that grip his wrists gently but tightly, slithering across his skin as if they have a mind of their own, flicking and twisting his nipples as a pair of broad hands grip at his hips-

Well, he might be very easily fooled by charming smiles, but to be fair to himself, Hashirama was very good at acting innocent.

"So pretty." Hashirama coos as Minato shrieks at a particular sharp trust, too much too much- "So open for me, so willing, aren't you such a good boy?" 

And oh God the dirty talk is definitely driving him insane, if the gentle way a branch lazily, slowly strokes his oversensitive cock isn't. 

He didn't even know it was possible to cum so much in short time. 

And Hashirama has only came three times so far.

 _Sage_ , he can't believe he's going to die in the middle of the Forest of Death because Hashirama Senju has very good stamina in bed.

"Hashi-" he whimpers as the man leans forward hands moving to gently rub at his tights as he kisses Minato to oblivion, switching from thrusting to grinding inside of the smaller man, practically crushing the blue eyed mans prostate.

Minato shakes eyes glazed, tears from the overstimulation going down his face, and drooling as his jaw hangs open to pant out breaths, entire body shaking even as its cradled by Hashirama and the branches.

"You're so loose now." The dark haired man murmurs tracing the stretched rim of Minato's entrance with two fingers. "Bet you would like it if I plugged you up, keep all that cum inside you." he continues gazing lovingly into teary blue eyes that see nothing, overwhelmed by the sensation of pleasure that Hashirama gives. 

Hashirama loves the way the blond man beneath him can't seem to tell which way is up and down anymore, fluffy blond locks ruffled, blue eyes glazed, face and shoulders dusted red, cock flushed against his stomach, looking oh so delicious with the branch that wrapped around it, white carnations blossoming and lavender sprouting from it, and Minato looks _so_ pretty with those colors, tied up in them.

And as he comes a fourth time, dragging the thousandth orgasm from the crying smaller man beneath him, dragging the practically boneless body upwards as he slowly pulls out from the shaking body of the man, petting the oversensitive slightly tanned skin as Minato slumps against his body, head tucked under his chin...

He thinks he is very happy that the man fell through time and came into their lives.

Even if it's selfish, as it was at the cost of those who only Minato will ever remember, gazing longingly at a past that will never be.

But Hashirama is grateful, and is resolved to stay by the others side till death does them part.

\------------------------

Kakuzu whistles a tune as he lets Chino tug at his locks to slide in more dandelions in between, small hands and eyes of the little girl focused as if decorating the strands of dark hair was her life mission. 

He watches Oyashiro, standing in the middle of the clearing with his beige hair moving with the wind, facing against a little green haired boy named Fushin, who panted, out of breath, looking ready to fall over.

"Alright we're taking a break." Oyashiro says finally, and before the little boy could protest any further shoots a warning frown at him that reduces the boy to a tired pout instead. "I'm not getting you injured in a training. You can leave that to when you’ve become genuine.” 

Kakuzu feels a tug at his heart when Oyashiro ruffles Fushi’s hair, face exasperatedly fond. 

‘Oh.’ He thinks.

“Kakuzu.” a familiar voice calls out, and Chino lets out an ‘eep’ sound, abandoning her task to cling at Kakuzu’s arm. “I was wondering if you’ve seen Minato.” 

Kakuzu blinks, thinks about the last time he had interacted with the blond, and remembers. “Oh, Hokage-sama had invited him for a sparring match in the Forest of Death.” Though judging by the way the leader of Konohagakure was looking at Minato, there might have been different intentions going on.

Judging by the grimace on the younger Senju heirs face, he must be right. He cackles.

“It’s very easy to fall for the innocent act isn’t it?” 

Tobirama sighs. “Yes.” He agrees.

“Which one of them you’re gonna give the shovel talk to?”

“Hashirama obviously, Minato already knows what to expect and I feel more sorry for him than I do for my Anija.”

Kakuzu continues chuckling even as Chino looks confused at him.

\------------------------

“So how did that sparring match go?” Kakuzu asks the next morning.

Minato looks at him with a deadpan expression. “Shut up Kakuzu.”

This only makes the Shinobi cackle at the head teacher of Konoha academy’s predicament, while Izuna sitting across from the both of them narrows his eyes at the bite marks left at his best friends neck.

“Minato, do I need to fight the Hogake?” the younger Uchiha asks seriously and Kakuzu cackles harder while Minato splutters in defense, the scrolls he was going through falling of his desk.


End file.
